Love & Decay
by Amorousness
Summary: Daryl was on a mission. When he met Ellie, he felt he should instantly protect her. Daryl's mission was to keep her safe. His rule ? Not fall in love, but that might be impossible. Daryl X OC


It seems as the days pass by Ellie found herself fighting for her last chance at life more and more.

Her weapon on the verg of breaking and she was low on food. Traveling with no sleep, you can see the effect it took on her. Dark circles under her eyes, lack of balence, and lack of judgment. Wih the pace she's on Ellie knows she needs to take a breath and rest, lack of sleep will be the death of her if she didn't.

Ellie glissfully acrossed the street, trying to not attract Stumblers. She sighed in relief when he back hit the cool brick of the department store. Her hands rested on her knees, her lungs hurt from the deep breath she was taking from holding her breath as she ran.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she heard the fimiliar moaning and hissing beside her. Before the monster could grip her she slammed it against the brick wall and shove her knife into it's head through the it's neck. Blood engulfed the blade and her fingers. When she pulled her blade out the lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Ellie knew she could stay in a place for very long and she didn't plan too. Her small revolver that held 3 shots left was tucked in her pants behind her back. Her LSAT was out of ammo and her Longbow T-76 only had about 6-9 shots left. The guns slapped against her back as she tried to stay as low as she could to be unnoticed.

She slid behind a small convient store looking for ladder. If she was going to sleep it's going to be where the Stumblers won't get the ladder she pulled to make sure it was sturdy- never know when one can be to rusted and brake. When Ellie reached the top she sighed in relief, she slid off her bag and took off her guns.

Huddling against small walls that hid her she began to silently cry- something she hasn't done in a while. Ellie missed everything she had before- her bed, pleasent food, her mom, dad, brother, nieces and nephews, her dog, and her boyfriend. Even though her parent's hated him, she thought she seen good in him- that was before he left her to die.

"Come on Ellie, You're being a baby," She whispered to herself as she wiped away the fallen tears.

Ellie's stomach rumbled and she knew she had to eat something, it's been a few days and her body's been eating off of her fat, well what fat was there. Her fingers dashed around in her bag looking for some. "Please be something," Ellie mumbled to herself as she sighed in defeat. Nothing. Not a damn thing. She grabbed her small hunting knife, her relover still behind behind her. Ellie didn't want to leave the safty of the roof. But she couldn't starve herself anymore. She had no body fat left.

Her boots hit the pavement and knew she'd regret this somewhere. At the corner of the building Ellie peeked her head out for any thing. Ellie didn't think there was any survivors. Acutally she _knew_ that there weren't any survivors. She hadn't seen one since the outbreak. The young woman glided down the streets, dodging cars.

The sound of her boots attracted some Stumblers but not a lot. Ellie was quick, the was one of the things that saved her life. Before the outbreak Ellie was a collage student working her way up to be in the Olympic, she was one of the best runners the college ever seen. The made her determined more but at that time she didn't think it'd save her life from the world going to hell.

Ellie ran and ran until she ment the doors of a small grocery store, she went in cautious, weapon ready, and ready to strike. She also had her hand on her gun, ready to be pulled out if needed. She didn't want to think of killing anyone, she surprised herself every time she does kill a Stumbler.

Ellie moved quickly as she ran to where some food would be. Even if it was canned she'd eat it. Ellie moving quickly made her boots not even make a noise. Turning the corner she met face to face with a Stumbler, " Don't shoot ! Don't shoot !" He called wincing. Ellie didn't move from her spot, she was ready to strike if she had too. It didn't even set in that she found another person. Another human being. _Human being. Human. _As the adrenaline disappeared Ellie's eyes widen. "It couldn't be," she thought. Ellie's weapon fell to her side as she pulled the stranger into a hug. She gripped the man with what strength she had. Silent tears erupted her face," I'm not alone." She whispered, more to herself than him.


End file.
